Las Legiones: Heroes de las Dimensiones
by Unix All
Summary: En el año 2038 el llamado Y2K38 tuvo un problema que arraso con toda la tecnologia que utilizara un software, que para esa epoca sera el 90% de ella, mientras pasaba el tiempo hubo mas y mas problemas hasta que un tipo llamado Ichisake Tōjō creo algo que revolucionaria la vida humana como se conocia. El crearia los primeros sobrehumanos o como el los denomino los "Usarios de Poder"
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**En el año 2038 del 19 de enero a las 03:14:07, el mundo como se conocía tuvo un acontecimiento devastador para la tecnología que utilizara softwares para su funcionamiento, el llamado problema del año 2038 o conocido como Y2K38. Fue mas terrible de lo que se creia provocando que toda la tecnología que se había logrado crear quedara obsoleta (Con algunas excepciones). Ya se tenía conocimiento sobre este problema pero nunca pensaron que llegaría a tales niveles. Como todas las naciones de la tierra ya dependían de la tecnología para su propio beneficio había muerto, hubo un impacto social de proporciones catastróficas. Intentaron de todo para controlar esa situación pero era demasiado, cada nación tenía sus propios problemas con sus ciudadanos los factores principales fueron monetarios, es decir que los bancos y cada empresa de cualquier clase cayeron ya que para ese año todo se manejaba por medio de computadoras y otros aparatos que les facilitaba todo. **

**Esto duro un año completo y lo que más se temía sucedió, en el año 2039 hubo manifestaciones muy violentas en todo el mundo, un caos total y conforme paso el tiempo más muertos había. Entonces la ONU que era conformado por representantes de cada nación, era la única asociación que aun lograba separar el caos del exterminio total, sin embargo para mantener la paz que aún se podía conservar, tuvieron que hacer un "tratado" firmado por todos los miembros de todas las naciones. Se llamó "El tratado del silencio de paz" que consistía en utilizar la fuerza letal para mantener a raya a sus ciudadanos, esto condujo a algo mucho peor el inicio de una Guerra civil.**

**Todas las naciones aprovecharon el tratado y abrían fuego contra su gente, se usó cada arma (Que no requería de un software en su totalidad) para frenar a sus ciudadanos, las mafias no se quedaron atrás. Cada Mafia, Narcotraficantes, Yakuzas etc. Cada grupo de criminales en la tierra se unieron con los ciudadanos de sus respectivos países, cada grupo criminal quería el control de su propio país, para lograr sus objetivos tomaron el liderazgo de los grupos civiles de sus respectivos países. Las Naciones no pudieron hacer más para evitar esto, así que cada Nación clasifico a esos grupos como "Rebeldes" ellos querían evitar usar armas de destrucción masiva en sus propios ciudadanos, los ciudadanos que no se unieron fueron puestos en refugios de Cuarentena y Bunkers subterráneos para evitar más daño. Así tuvo lugar a un hecho inimaginable la 3 Guerra Mundial había comenzado**

**El Y2K38 no solo dejo inservibles los softwares que usaran la representación del tiempo basada en el sistema POSIX, también estaba empezando a borrar datos almacenados en los servidores de cada nación. (Ya que para ese tiempo toda la información mundial pasada y presente se conservaba digitalmente, es decir la utilización de libros, enciclopedias y todo medio información que no sea digital, fue abrumado por la llegada de la tecnología moderna) Este efecto secundario no estaba contemplado por nadie que supiera de este problema, se intentó arreglar antes de la fecha limite pero no había forma de hacerlo sin hacer que fallaran ciertas partes de los softwares. En conclusión no había forma de lograr que los softwares no eliminaran esa información.**

**Para el año 2044 la 3 Guerra Mundial había concluido con la victoria de todas las naciones pero fue la más violenta de todas, prácticamente dejo a la población mundial (En ese año la población era de 9 mil millones de personas) a solo un poco más de 8 mil millones de personas, fue la guerra más sanguinaria que el mundo como se conoce haya tenido, las pérdidas materiales fueron catastróficas para cada nación, pero lo peor fue para el Continente Americano, todos los grupos criminales que aún se mantenían juntos se fueron al Continente Americano, incluso la gran superpotencia que era Estados Unidos cayó ante ellos debido a que fue la más atacada durante la guerra no solo por los "Rebeldes" si no también por otras naciones que querían que cayera por motivos meramente políticos además de que la ONU se estaba preocupando por mantener el orden con los grupos civiles de cada nación. Los primeros en caer del Continente Americano fue toda Sudamérica, después Centroamérica y hasta el final Canada y Estados Unidos. La población sobreviviente fue puesta en vehículos de carga industrial (En modo manual ya que aún seguía ese problema, también usaron instrumentos manuales para su orientación) y transportados a otros continente, no hubo rumbo especifico.**

**6 meses después de la guerra, las otras naciones intentaron negociar con los grupos criminales y rebeldes pero todo intento de negociar fue inútil, ya que se dividieron, varios grupos de civiles y criminales que fueron clasificados como rebeldes tomaron la mitad del continente y otros grupos criminales con otra ideología tomaron la otra mitad, ambos intentaron pelear por la otra mitad pero al ver el daño causado por la guerra acordaron una tregua temporal entre ambos grupos**

**Para el año 2045 hubo un tiempo de paz entre las naciones, la ONU proclamo que el día 19 de enero cada habitante del mundo de un minuto de paz por respetos a todos los fallecidos en la guerra, los grupos rebeldes y los grupos criminales hicieron sus propias utopías para una vida que según ellos era la ideal, mientras eso ocurre ahí, en Japón y otras naciones intentaban recuperar la información de todos sus servidores ya que se perdió un 85% de toda la información mundial es decir que por cada nación se perdió un 90% aproximado pero no se pudo respaldar la información a tiempo y utilizaron una arquitectura de 64 bits para reparar el problema, ya que el anterior fue de 32 bits el de 64 retrasaría la fecha del problema unos 2,90 billones de años aproximadamente.**

**Para el año 2046 finalmente se pudo reparar el problema, pero los científicos descubrieron algo interesante un tipo de hoyo negro virtual que los científicos llamaron VirtualHole, hacia que la información se fuera directamente a ese hoyo y no se recuperara jamás, esto alarmo e impresiono a los científicos, investigaron sobre el tema pero no se pudo hacer mucho solo lograron que la información no se fuera directamente al hoyo si no que lo rodeara algo así como que la información no tocara el VirtualHole.**

**Sin embargo 7 meses después apareció un científico que revoluciono todo, fue llamado el Semidiós virtual su nombre fue Ichisake Tōjō, dejo impresionados a todos los científicos de todas las naciones del mundo, el logro descifrar los enigmas del llamado VirtualHole y después de 1 año de investigación se descubrió que eso no pertenece a la realidad virtual conocida si no como algo que apareció de la nada al colocar la arquitectura de 64 bits. Pero solo Ichisake Tōjō en conjunto con la Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear o por sus siglas CERN propuso la teoría llamada la "Lógica Virtual" pero según Tōjō este llamado VirtualHole era la posibilidad de cambiar la Lógica de nuestro mundo a un mundo exactamente virtual haciendo que el VirtualHole fuese materializado a la vida real mediante la ayuda de la antimateria. Esto por supuesto dejo a los científicos abismados y literalmente se rieron de el pero el probaría que era posible.**

**Tuvieron que pasar 2 años para lograr hacer una cámara que resistiera la antimateria y colocarlo virtualmente prácticamente el presupuesto gastado dejaría en bancarrota a una país completo, Asia y Europa estaban apostando todo con ese proyecto así que hicieron los primeros experimentos.**

**El primero fue materializar un objeto virtual a la vida real, el experimento no tuvo éxito**

**El segundo fue cambiar la apariencia de un animal y cambiar su anatomía, el experimento fue un fracaso total**

**El tercero fue intentar pasar la barrera del mundo real al virtual, para eso el mismo Ichisake se ofreció de voluntario, ese experimento casi lo mata y fue llevado al hospital pero noto algo raro en su cuerpo, parecía que algún tipo de energia se asomara de su cuerpo, lo doctores dijeron a la prensa que él se expuso a un tipo de radiación diferente no sabían cómo tratarla así que fue puesto en cuarentena pero él se dio cuenta de que ya no es un humano o más bien un humano normal….**

_Ichisake_ **– ****Me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, esto que siento dentro de mi cuerpo…**

**Justo en ese momento Ichisake libera un poco de su poder, causo una explosión y cae de la ventana del hospital, dirigiendose al laboratorio donde se encuentra la cámara donde está el VirtualHole**

_Ichisake_ **– ****Me dijeron loco pero ahora en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, esto va más allá de todas las leyes universales conocidad de cualquier tipo, con esto prácticamente la lógica del mundo puede ser cambiada para mejor, podemos caer desde una altura mortal y no sucedera nada, poder ir a velocidades más allá del sonido, con esto se podra crear algún tipo de súper humanos, ¡No! Con esto podre crear personas con habilidades especiales más haya de nuestra imaginación y de la ficción. JAJAJAJA! Yo creare esos súper humanos pero ese nombre no es adecuado para ellos, mis creaciones serán llamadas…. ¡Usuarios de Poder!**

**El siguiente capitulo el proximo sabado**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Inicio de todo

**Han pasado un poco más de 30 años de ese incidente que cambiaría la vida humana como la conocemos, nos encontramos en una especie de complejo hecho durante 4 años de paz entre todo lo que ha transcurrido**

**Actualidad**

**!Raizuke!** —**Dijo Angiel**

****(Raizuke está profundamente dormido)**. Mientras Angiel vuelve a gritar**

**¡Raizer! **

**Al no escuchar respuesta alguna Angiel camina unos pasos encima del dormitorio de Raizuke y utilizando su poder de "Usuario: Solido" derrumbo el techo **

**¡Angiel! —¿Qué rayos te sucede? —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras se sobaba de los golpes que sufrió**

****(Angiel mira a Raizuke de manera despectiva y le reclama)****

**Ya no tenemos tiempo para flojear —¿Si aún quieres perder el tiempo durmiendo deberías…?**

**Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras pero ahora no, no quiero esperar, la hora de ver "si ese invento" que cobro varias vidas fue perfeccionado, para poder ser utilizado al 100% — Reclamo Raizer. Al ver el poco intereses de Raizuke**

****(Bostezando y dándole una palmada en la espalda)**. Si, si Raizer como ordenes, vamos ya**

****(Angiel lo mira seriamente)****

**¡Vamos! —Exclamo Raizer**

**Raizer, Raizuke y Angiel continúan caminando por el complejo y bajan hacia el Centro de investigación, llegando con uno de los principales del laboratorio que esperaba ansioso su llegada**

**¿Qué sucede Raizer?. Viniste a ver si a lo que tu llamas "eso",** **—****¿Ya estaba completado? —Dijo Techno**

**Eso ya debe estar terminado. —¿O que****haz****estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, con tus habilidades de "Usuario: Tecnopata", debió ser mucho más rápido y sencillo —Dijo Raizer. Mientras observaba a Techno**

****(Riéndose)**. —Raizer, tan apresurado como siempre.** —**Deberías de relajarte más, a tus 18 años no te sienta nada bien el estar siempre con una expresión fría, pero bueno ¿van a entrar todos…? o ¿solo tú?**

**¡Yo iré so...!**

**¡¿Qué?! —¡Yo también voy a ir!. —Dijo Raizuke mientras iba hacia allá. —Y entrare primero a…¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Agrego después de unos segundos**

**¡Raizuke no tenemos tiempo para que te emociones!. —¡Mejor quédate callado!, esto no es un juego. —Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara al 100% —Dijo Angiel molesta**

**¡Ah!, sobre eso; no te preocupes Angiel, hay un 51% de probabilidad de éxito y solo un 49% de margen de error. —Respondió techno. —¿Por cierto tu preguntabas que es esto no?. —Agrego después de unos segundos. —Bueno es, uno de los aparatos tecnológicos que puede revolucionar mucho más nuestro mundo, mucho mejor que la obtención definitiva de la energía de la antimateria del Gran Colisionador de Hadrones en el 2048, Yo lo llamo"Dimension Compact"**

****Murmurando y con un Tono burlón** — ¿!Ya hasta le pusiste un nombre?¡. Haz estado demasiado tiempo aquí abajo —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras se colocaba debajo de la "Dimension Compact"**

**¡Bien!.** **—****Empecemos de una vez**

**Correcto, pero recuerda; —esto no se había probado antes —Dijo Techno —¡Así que confía en tu suerte!** **—****Agrego después de unos segundos **

**¡Ya comiénzalo! —Exclamo Raizuke**

**¡Ja!.¿No te importa?; —¡¿Verdad Raizer?¡ —Dijo Techno**

****(Raizer se queda en absoluto silencio)****

****(Pensando)**.** ** —****Maldito Raizer, ¿Quieres ver si Raizuke puede lograrlo?, —eso o ya estás de buen humor. —Dijo Techno**

**¡¿Lo vas a dejar ir primero?!. —Dijo Angiel algo molesta**

**Tengo que admitir, que él está más emocionado sobre el "Dimension Compact" que yo, además mi interés radica en que llegue a funcionar. —De todas formas, tanto el, como tú y como yo, ya no tenemos nada que perder.** **—****Menciona Raizer **

**¡Entonces entrare después de el!** **—****Respondió Angiel **

**Hmp —Exclama Raizer **

**Oigan, hace rato que entre en la cámara y estoy debajo de esta cosa. —¡¿Ya pueden dejar de hablar?!. —dijo Raizuke —Techno, ¿ya te puedes dignar a comenzar…?, ¡la maquina!, ¡cámara!, ¡Dimension! ¡¿o lo que sea?! —Exclamo Raizuke**

**Ya, ya, no te enojes, —Bien, toma estos "Colguijes" para la identificación, claro; si es que funciona. —Dijo Techno**

**¿Bien…?, no entiendo para que son los colguijes. —¿son diferentes a los que tenemos nosotros? —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras lo observaba de todos los ángulos**

**Bueno, por donde empiezo; son diferentes, su composición se basa en…**

**¡Olvídalo!, mejor comiénzalo ya. —Dijo Raizuke**

**Recuerda, que esto no está probado, ese 1% es la diferencia entre el éxito y el…**

**¡Empiézalo ya! —Exclamo Raizuke**

**Techno inicia la cámara del Dimension Compact y de la cámara se observa que empieza a salir humo, además que empieza a hacer un ruido chillante. Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, abren la cámara y pueden observar un circulo de fuego en el piso y en el techo se observa una mancha de humo circular rodeando los cables de la Dimension Compact, al parecer, la intensidad del fuego llego a grandes niveles, ya que las paredes que rodean la cámara igual presentan manchas de humo. Proceden a apagar el fuego que se formó en el piso**

**¡Techno!. ¿Qué ha pasado?. —¿Donde esta Raizuke? —Menciona Raizer. Mientras observa la cámara. —¿Lo ha logrado?** **—****Agrego después de unos segundos**

**Yo dije, ¡Qué solo tenía 1% de éxito aproximadamente!. —Pero es un maldito suertudo; ¡Lo ha logrado¡ —Responde Techno —Pero al parecer, todo lo que vimos con el humo y ese sonido… He hecho los cálculos del daño provocado y se pueden hacer 2 viajes más —Menciona después de unos segundos**

**Bien, empecemos con el siguiente viaje —Responde Raizer**

**Interesante, entonces no se murió… —Responde Angiel**

****(Pensando)**. Al parecer no les importo que porcentualmente Raizuke estaba muerto, están felices que la Dimension Compact funcione, bueno, no los puedo culpar después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿Aun me pregunto, si tendrán sentimientos?. Bueno…, ¿Quién sabe?**

**¡Oye!, Techno, no se te hace mucha coincidencia o casualidad, ¿Quizás?. El hecho, ¿De que aún se pueden hacer 2 viajes más?** **—****Menciona Angiel**

**Yo no creo en la casualidad ni en las coincidencias, si no en lo inevitable. Así que, si aún se pueden hacer 2 viajes más. ¡Entonces, deben estar agradecidos de que se puedan hacer 2 viajes más!** **—****Respondió Techno. Mientras calibra y hace todos los ajustes en la Dimension Compact —Ahora, todo depende de la suerte que tenga —Agrego después de unos segundo**

**Me diste todo ese sermón, sobre la casualidad y las coincidencias y me terminas de decir, ¿Que él depende de la suerte?** **—****Responde Angiel.**

**Así son las cosas. mi querida Angiel —Responde Techno **

**Raizuke llega a una especie de plataforma extraña, con heridas menores. Al parecer por su suerte…**

**¡Uff!, pensé que iba a morir, sentí como si no tuviera cuerpo, si no como… Bueno no sabría cómo explicarlo. —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras saca un objeto que al parecer, no se puede observar a simple vista —Bien tengo que esperar a que los "Nanos" se agranden, siempre tardan 30 segundos, pero no sé porque conmigo tardan más… Bueno listo, ahora con estos Binoculares podre ver que ahí más allá de aquí —Menciona Raizuke. Mientras se recuesta para observar más allá de 1000 metros —Vamos a ver, puedo ver a una chica con el cabello… ¿Blanco?, ¿Plateado quizás?, sí creo que es de color plateado. —En otro lado puedo ver a una chica de cabello… ¿Blanco también?, al parecer Raizer ya no será el único que conozca con ese color de cabello y lleva un vestido del mismo color,** **además puedo ver; a varias personas tiradas a su alrededor.** **—****Iré a hacia allá o… ¡Esperen!, ¿Qué es eso?. Parece una especie de planta monstruo, creo que puedo ver tentáculos que le salen desde los lados y… ¡¿Una chica esta encima de esa planta?!, además, en esa dirección estaba la chica con el cabello plateado, ya no la veo. ¡Bien!, iré hacia la chica con el cabello plateado. —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras intenta guardar los binoculares —¡Rayos! esperar otros 30 segundos para que vuelvan a su forma original, según escuche, antes todo se guardaba en algo que se llamaba mochilas y otros nombres, pero dicen que eso se usaba antes de la… Bueno al fin, ahora me iré hacia esa chica, solo espero… ¡Que aún viva!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Primera Dimension (Rosario

[Antes que nada tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas, asi que por favor leer esto antes de continuar con la historia, como bien dije antes esto es un crossover entre varios "mangas y/o animes". en este capitulo se vera el primero de ellos, el manga se llama (rosario + vampire), cronologicamente nos estamos situando, aproximadamente en el manga #65 season 2 de la historia original. asi que si no has visto este manga y algun dia lo haras te recomiendo que leas bajo tu propio riesgo. pero no incluire todo el capitulo en si, la historia del manga original sera un poco modificada por la intervencion de los personajes de mi fanfic original, es decir el universo en donde se va a desarollar mi fanfic es original, simplemente en esta pequeña saga que he creado los personajes tendran que ir a sus respectivos universos que en mi historia se llamaran dimensiones para ciertas cosas que iran sucediendo mientras transcurre mi historia. si nada que decir gracias por leer esto.]

PD: Este pequeño aviso estara en los siguientes capitulos hasta acabar por completo esta saga, despues de eso el aviso se quitara ya que ya no nos vamos a situar en ningun universo que no sea el que he creado

*En este capitulo se menciona a fairy tale, pero no es el manga y anime de magos que conocen, fairy tale en el manga original de rosario + vampire es una organizacion etcetc, no doy mas detalles ya que pueden ver el manga en linea ustedes mismos

{SAGA DEL RECLUTAMIENTO}

Capítulo 2: Primera Dimensión (Rosario + Vampire)

≺≺Después del éxito del "Dimension Compact" y del ajetreado viaje. Raizuke llega con heridas leves a una dimensión extraña o más bien a una plataforma flotante, en el cual se está llevando varias batallas alrededor de la plataforma, sin embargo Raizuke logro observar a lo lejos, varias figuras entre ellas a una chica de cabello blanco peleando con 3 personas y a una especie de planta monstruo y a una mujer controlándolo enfrentándose con una chica de cabello plateado. Raizuke tiene varias dudas con respecto a lo que está sucediendo, así que se dirige; a la batalla de la chica de cabello plateado

Tengo… ¡Que darme prisa!. —Dijo Raizuke

≺≺Mientras corría, Raizuke pudo observar, que a unos cuantos metros, había un cuerpo en el suelo, él se acercó y pudo apreciar, que era una chica; esta tenía el cabello corto y negro, vestía con prendas oscuros pero muy raras para él, este le dijo

**(Grito)**. —Hey… ¿Sigues viva?

≺≺Ella siente su presencia y rápidamente se pone de pie, y esta le pregunta…

¿Quién eres tú…?; —¿Dónde está, mi Moka Onee – Sama?. —¡Respóndeme!

¿¡Quién!?. Bueno, no importa ya vi que sigues viva. —Tengo prisa, así que me tengo que ir. —Respondió Raizuke. Mientras se prepara para seguir su camino —¡Adiós!. —Agrego después de unos  
>segundos<p>

**(Pensando)**. —Este tipo; no parece ser de Fairy Tale y no hay forma de llegar hasta acá, apenas el otro chico y sus amigos pudieron infiltrarse a esta fortaleza flotante, para poder rescatar a mi Moka  
>Onee-Sama. —Pero aun así; si llego hasta aquí, no puede ser una persona cualquiera pero no siento<br>un aura demoniaca en él. Entonces… ¿Quién es él?

A ver, a ver; parece ser que a lo lejos puedo ver a la planta monstruo, pero ya no logro ver a la chica del cabello plateado. —Raizuke se dice así mismo.

Tengo que retener aquí a este chico, lo tendré que… ¡Eliminar¡ —Dijo Akua Shuzen. Mientras lo mira a  
>la lejanía<p>

≺≺Entonces, Akua a toda velocidad se pone enfrente de él y utiliza el "Hougetsu Jigen-Tou" para  
>eliminar a Raizuke<p>

No tengo nada en contra tuya. Pero… ¡Se acabó! —Dijo Akua. Mientras acerca su mano para darle el  
>ataque.<p>

≺≺Raizuke lo esquiva y se mueve hacia un lado, en eso se puede apreciar que sus mangas se empiezan a humedecer, se forman gotas de agua alrededor de ambas muñecas deslizándose y formando pequeñas corrientes de agua que van desde su muñeca hasta distribuirse por todos los dedos de sus manos hasta llegar a sus yemas. En eso el exclama…

¡"Usuario liquido: Sendan Mizu"!

≺≺En eso, Akua tras recibir el ataque cae al piso y observa como empiezan a caer sucesivamente gotas de agua de los dedos de Raizuke en ambas manos, observa también una rasgadura en sus mangas, que recorren desde su muñeca hasta terminar a la mitad del brazo y puede apreciar mejor una forma parecida a la de una pequeña cuchilla, pequeña y delgada. En su brazo izquierdo, la cuchilla se puede apreciar desde la parte derecha de la muñeca, hasta terminar a la mitad de su brazo donde se vuelve más pequeña dicha cuchilla y así sucesivamente con el brazo derecho, la cuchilla inicia del lado izquierdo de la muñeca hasta terminar a la mitad del brazo

**(Pensando) **. —¡Maldición!. El agua es la debilidad de todo los vampiros pero eso no es posible, ninguna familia tiene ese tipo de habilidades

¿Quién? o ¿Que eres? —Exclama Akua Shuzen

¿Yo?, bien te dire; pero a cambio quiero saber tu nombre. —Tampoco entiendo, por qué me atacaste, pero no te preocupes, en ese ataque no use mucho poder. —Dijo Raizuke —**(Pensando)** ¿Pero, aun así por que recibió un daño tan grande? ¿Estará muy débil? o definitivamente, desde que llegue aquí me siento como más ligero o bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que mis habilidades son mucho más fuertes que de dónde vengo ¿Estar en este lugar, tendrá algo que ver con ello? —Agrego

Aku… **(Tose)** —Akua Shuzen. —Respondió

¡Yo soy Raizuke!. Y bueno, me tengo que ir a ver a esa chica del cabello plateado. —¡Nos vemos!. —  
>Exclamo Raizuke<p>

No tienes… ¿Un segundo nombre? o ¿Un apellido?. —Replico Akua Shuzen

Nosotros… no tenemos eso, no se nos dio una oportunidad, de tener tan siquiera un segundo nombre. —Es una larga historia de donde yo vengo. —Aunque se nos puso algo cercano a un segundo nombre, que sería algo así, como un apodo o un alias en la que "Ellos" nos llamaban… —En ese tiempo me colocaron bajo el alias de "Xeiner". —Así que, si… ese se podría decir que es mi segundo nombre… —"Raizuke Xeiner" —Respondió Raizuke. Mientras se alejaba de ella para continuar su camino

Ahora sí, ¡Nos vemos…! Akua Shuzen —Agrego Raizuke

≺≺Raizuke continua su camino, para buscar a la chica del cabello plateado

Moka Onee – Sama… Cuídate, por favor…. **(Queda Inconsciente)**

≺≺Mientras tanto, en el centro de investigación, Angiel se dispone a entrar a la "Dimension Compact" para llegar hacia alguna dimensión, Techno tenía casi todo preparado para que pueda entrar y hacer el segundo viaje. Solo faltaba calibrarla; nuevamente…

¡¿Ya está listo…?! —Exclamo Angiel. Mientras continua esperando, en la cámara de la "Dimension Compact"

Correcto, ya termine de calibrarla. —Es hora de iniciar, solo toma los colguijes y ¿ya sabes lo demás no? —Respondió Techno

Lo sé, los colguijes son para aquellos que reclutemos de esos lugares. —Además, es la identificación de cada uno de ellos, ya que si los ven sin ellos estando aquí, nuestra "Legion" puede ser acreedora a algún tipo de sanción. —Solo una cosa más; me estás dando 2 colguijes, quiere decir que nada más puedo traer a 2 pero a Raizuke vi que le diste 3 ¿Porque?. — Replico Angiel

No pienses que es algo personal, nada más fue un pequeño error de parte mía, en realidad iban a ser 3 para cada quien, pero por falta de tiempo el ultimo colguije quedo inconcluso. —Así que por eso tú, solamente vas a llevar 2 colguijes. —Dijo Techno

Pero… a ¿Raizer le estas dando 3 igualmente?. —¿Por qué el sí pue…?

¡Angiel!. —No digas obviedades, no eres más fuerte que ellos dos, además eres solo una Muj…

¡Cállate!. —¿Entonces era por eso…?, ¿No?. —¡Inicialó! —Replica Angiel

≺≺Es entonces cuando Angiel es enviada, pero después de que ella es enviada a otra dimensión, la maquina vuelve a presentar fallas y esta vez se logra una pequeña explosión en todo el lugar y varias partes incendiadas, tanto afuera como adentro de la cámara de la Dimension Compact", provocando que la maquina tenga que reiniciarse

¡¿Que ha pasado?!. —Dijo Raizer

Maldición, la maquina se está volviendo obsoleta, como ya sabrás Raizer, solo se puede hacer un viaje más como lo mencione antes, pero ya ni siquiera estoy seguro si va a funcionar, incluso puede explotar, si seguimos así no quedara más que cenizas aquí abajo —¿Aun así ,quieres intentarlo? —Exclamo Techno

≺≺Mientras Raizer toma su decisión. Raizuke continua su camino hacia la chica del cabello plateado. Entonces no enteramos que la chica que está buscando se llama "Akashiya Moka" y está en una lucha con Gyokuro para detener su plan. La batalla ya parece tener su final cuando Gyokuro se da cuenta de la verdadera función del Rosario de Moka. Pero entonces…

¡Se acabó Gyokuro!. —Tomare el Rosario, es muy pesado para que tú lo lleves. —Exclama Moka

¡Espera…! Moka. —No olvides, que todavía tengo la carta ganadora. —Replica Gyokuro

¡Rayos! —Responde Moka. Mientras sostiene el Rosario

Así es, si no me ayudas; la fortaleza caerá en el mundo humano y todas esas vidas perdidas serán por tu culpa. —Dijo Gyokuro

Eso, ya no será problema. —"El" ya hackeo el sistema de la fortaleza. —Dijo Touhou Fuhai. Mientras alza su celular para que escuchen la noticia

Espera, en ese caso yo… —Dijo Gyokuro —**(pensando)**. —La única razón, por la que Alucard no me  
>ataca es por ese Rosario; si me lo quita yo…<p>

¡Se acabó!. —¡¿Si quieres piedad?!, ¡Pídeselo a mi madre! —Exclama Moka.

¿Quién… es él? —Dijo Gyokuro

≺≺TantoTouhou Fuhai como Moka voltean, para ver de quien se trataba. En eso se aprecia una silueta corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Cuando…

¡No te distraigas Moka! —Exclama Touhou Fuhai

≺≺Raizuke aumenta su velocidad y ataca a Alucard usando una técnica de agua, como resultado, el agua daña a Alucard, lo suficiente como para que Gyokuro tenga otra vez el control sobre Alucard.  
>Obviamente esto, él no lo sabía, pero pronto iba a descubrirlo<p>

¿Qué…? —Tengo otra vez el control, ¿Ese chico ataco con agua?. —Pero aun así ataco al cuerpo de  
>Alucard. — <strong>(Risas)<strong>. Interesante… ¡Muy interesante! —Dijo Gyokuro. Mientras Moka se hace hacia  
>atrás por el ataque. —Bien… ¡Ahora! —Agrega después de unos segundo<p>

≺≺Entonces Raizuke se detiene para ver el resultado de su ataque, es entonces cuando Gyokuro  
>agarra a Moka distraída con sus ventosas y la arroja hacia Raizuke, a toda velocidad se dirige hacia<br>Touhou Fuhai y lo logra capturar con sus ventosas, en eso lo daña, atravesándole con sus ventosas  
>en puntos críticos para dejarlo debilitado<p>

Aunque, dañaste a Alucard. —Te agradezco esa pequeña ayuda que me brindaste… **(Se ríe)** —Dijo  
>Gyokuro. Mientras mira fijamente a Raizuke y a Moka que comienzan a levantarse después de que<br>ella arrojo a Moka sobre él y continua sosteniendo a Touhou Fuhai

**(Tose)** —Fui demasiado imprudente, me distraje por la llegada de ese chico. —**(Pensando)** —  
>Pero me resulta extraño, ninguna familia posee habilidades de agua, si alguna fuera capaz de usarla, los vampiros serian desplazados de su superioridad coma la familia más poderosa ¿Quién será el…?<br>—Jamás lo he visto y no creo que sea otro amigo de esos chicos, y lo más importante… ¿Cómo llego  
>aquí? El jardín flotante, está a varios miles de pies del suelo. —No hay que confiarse, puede ser un<br>enemigo. —Dijo Touhou Fuhai. Mientras mira fijamente a Raizuke

¡Maldito…! ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —¿Que buscas?, ¿Eres de Fairy Tale? Pero eso no es posible… —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y ese habilidad de agua que posees… —Inclusive dañaste a Alucard… Dime quien… —Dijo Moka. Mientras mira a Raizuke pero es interrumpida por el

No te puedo explicar todo ahora, parece ser que he cometido un pequeño error… —Te ayudare a acabar con ella, ya que veo que tienes problemas. —La ataque, por que observe que tu ataque de quedarse hablando con ella por un tiempo prolongado no funcionaba y estabas tardando mucho, no sé si sea para hacer que se distrajera y darle un ataque sorpresa o de verdad estabas conversando con ella en medio de una batalla. —Además, necesito pedirte un favor y algo más importante… ¿Me podrías dar tu nombre completo?


	4. Capítulo 3:¡Las Consecuencias del Viaje!

Perdon por esta tardanza de 3 semanas sin subir el capitulo, a cambio hice este capitulo mas largo que el acostumbrado espero lo disfruten

[Antes que nada tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas, asi que por favor leer esto antes de continuar con la historia, como bien dije antes esto es un crossover entre varios "mangas y/o animes". en este capitulo se vera el primero de ellos, el manga se llama (rosario + vampire), cronologicamente nos estamos situando, aproximadamente en el manga #65 season 2 de la historia original. asi que si no has visto este manga y algun dia lo haras te recomiendo que leas bajo tu propio riesgo. pero no incluire todo el capitulo en si, la historia del manga original sera un poco modificada por la intervencion de los personajes de mi fanfic original, es decir el universo en donde se va a desarollar mi fanfic es original, simplemente en esta pequeña saga que he creado los personajes tendran que ir a sus respectivos universos que en mi historia se llamaran dimensiones para ciertas cosas que iran sucediendo mientras transcurre mi historia. si nada que decir gracias por leer esto.]

PD: Este pequeño aviso estara en los siguientes capitulos hasta acabar por completo esta saga, despues de eso el aviso se quitara ya que ya no nos vamos a situar en ningun universo que no sea el que he creado

*En este capitulo se menciona a fairy tale, pero no es el manga y anime de magos que conocen, fairy tale en el manga original de rosario + vampire es una organizacion etcetc, no doy mas detalles ya que pueden ver el manga en linea ustedes mismos

Capítulo 3: ¡Las Consecuencias del Viaje! (Rosario + Vampire)

≺≺Después de los sucesos ocurridos por la llegada de Raizuke. El conversa con Akashiya Moka para saber que harán para detener a Gyokuro, aunque esto no le agrade del todo a Moka. A 100 metros enfrente de ellos se encuentra Gyokuro con el control parcial de Alucard y continua aprisionando a Touhou Fuhai y este continua debilitándose más y más. Con la llegada de Raizuke… El orden cronológico de la dimensión de Moka fue alterado así que no es posible saber cuál será su desenlace final…

¡Que! —¡¿Enserio me preguntas eso?! Tenemos problemas mayores aquí; ¡todo gracias a tu imprudencia! —Dijo Moka molesta —Además… No necesito tu ayuda —Yo sola puedo vencerla, tomar el Rosario y regresarlo de vuelta a donde pertenece. —Agrego después de unos segundos

Si, bueno… Pido disculpas, pero ahora se han complicado las cosas. —¿Intentas hacerte la dura en una situación como esta? —De donde yo vengo conozco a alguien así, "que cree que puede con todo", cuando eso no es verdad, para situaciones difíciles se necesita de aliados y todo aquel que pueda ayudarte en situaciones que signifique poner en riesgo tu vida… No sé cómo se manejen las cosas aquí, pero te daré una mano. —¿Que dices…? —Dijo Raizuke

¡Por ti! —Es que las cosas se tornaron así… Ella prácticamente estaba derrotada. —Ahora la situación ha empeorado y todo porque tu apareciste de repente. —Replico Moka. Ya no puedo continuar perdiendo el tiempo contigo ni con ella. ¡Tengo que terminar con esto ahora y regresar con mis  
>amigos que me necesitan! —Agrego Moka<p>

¿Entonces? Si tienes a varios que puedan protegerte y tú a ellos. —¡¿Amigos los llamaste tú?! —¡Yo los llamo aliados! Diferente forma de escribirlo… Casi mismo significado… Si no es que es el mismo. —Y… estoy seguro que ellos vendrían a tu ayuda en momentos como este y lucharían a tu lado. —¡Al igual que tú! Lo harías por ellos… Déjame ayudarte y terminemos con lo que te hace sufrir… Al venir hacia acá, escuche como sufrías por ese Rosario y aunque no se el trasfondo de todo esto, puedo ver  
>que es muy preciado para ti… ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras le sonreía a Moka<p>

**(Sonríe)** —¡Bien! Acabemos con ella, ahora que no está Tsukune aquí, ¡tú me servirás de algo! —Replica Moka. Mientras continua sonriendo

No sé quién sea Tsukune, pero es hora. —Hay que derrotar a… Bueno tu sabes... ¡La mujer planta! —Dijo Raizuke

No es una planta y ella bueno… ni siquiera es humana —**(Murmura)** —Ya ni siquiera es una vampira… —Ammm… Bueno, no se tu nombre pero ella se llama Gyokuro Shuzen y eso a que tu llamas planta es Alucard. —Se fusiono con él y ella tiene el Rosario para controlarlo o es lo que ella creía. Ya que el Ros… —Es interrumpida por Raizuke

Lo siento, hay que derrotarla y me sigues contando. —¡Va! —No soy muy paciente que digamos —Dijo  
>Raizuke. Mientras toma a Moka de los hombros<p>

En este momento, te daría un buen golpe por lo que dijiste. Por lo que veo, no sabes tratar con chicas o más bien con cualquier persona, ya que no comprendes sus sentimientos. —Déjame decirte algo…  
>¡Aprende tu lugar!<p>

≺≺A 100 metros enfrente de ellos. Gyokuro los observa detenidamente y es ahí cuandoTouhou Fuhai rápidamente usa el Hougetsu Jigen-Tou para liberarse de ella pero por las heridas que recibió esta muy debilitado como para enfrentarse a ella

Te liberaste, no esperaba menos de uno de los 3 Grandes Señores Oscuros —Exclama Gyokuro. Mientras revisa el daño que le causo

**(Tose)** Nuestro tiempo ya paso, además ya conoces la verdad sobre el Rosario, ¿Porque continuas aferrándote a tu plan sobre el control de Alucard? —Ya se ha acabado. —Lo que estás haciendo son solo tus últimos gritos de auxilio para no caer en la desesperación total. —¡Ríndete!  
>¿Porque continuar haciendo más muerte y sufrimiento innecesario? —Dijo Touhou Fuhai. Mientras comienza a levantarse lentamente del suelo<p>

**(Se ríe)** ¿Últimos gritos de auxilio? ¿Desesperación total? —Solo las personas que no saben salir de una situación difícil harían eso. Yo soy mejor que ellos, mi ambición rendirá frutos al final. —  
>Además mientras continúe así Alucard seguirá bajo mi control para lo que yo ordene. —Mi plan original fallo pero siempre se puede hacer otro de respaldo. —Replica Gyokuro. Mientras se prepara para atacar a Touhou Fuhai<p>

≺≺En ese momento; Gyokuro, con una de sus ventosas ataca a Touhou Fuhai. Se puede apreciar dos siluetas aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia Gyokuro. En ese momento… Raizuke corta la ventosa con la que estaba a punto de atacar y es ahí cuando Moka toma a Touhou Fuhai y lo deja atrás de ellos. Entonces…

¿Plan de respaldo…? A ti ya no te queda nada —¡Ríndete ya! —Exclaman Raizuke y Moka. Mientras la miran fijamente

≺≺Mientras tanto en el Centro de investigación, Raizer ya tomo una decisión

¡Voy a entrar! Si no fuera, me estaría burlando de todas esas personas que sufrieron por maldita maquina. —Aunque el "Dios Virtual" tenía unos ideales pútridos y después de todo lo que "el" nos hizo y lo que actualmente somos, había personas cegadas por la ignorancia que se sacrificaron por ella. —Dijo Raizer. Mientras camina hacia la cámara.

¿Enserio es eso? O ¿Quieres superar a…? —Dijo Techno

¡Oye! —Cuida lo que dices, ya dije lo que hare. —Prepara la máquina y eso es todo —Replico Raizer.  
>Mientras lo mira fijamente<p>

Ya Raizer no te molestes, bueno ya está calibrada, toma los colguijes y entra en la cámara de la "Dimension Compact" —Dijo Techno. Mientras lo observa entrar en ella

¡Comiénzalo…!

≺≺Entonces Raizer fue enviado, pero entonces al mismo tiempo, Angiel llego a alguna dimensión extraña.

¿Dónde estoy? Parece ser una ciudad. —Hace mucho que no veía este tipo de construcciones, según escuche que así se debería de ver las ciudades antes de la "Guerra de la Evolución" en mi dimensión. —Bueno, usare el "Size Visión" para ver qué sucede, a diferencia de los binoculares hechos por "Nanos" que normalmente se utilizan entre los legionarios. —Los Nanos que uso son principalmente para largas distancias y solo lo pueden usar las usuarias ya que la composición de nuestras manos es más adaptable además de que estos nanos son más manipulables, la distancia máxima son de 3Km. —Primero; tomo el contenedor donde están guardados los nanos y activo el uso de "Size Visión" del contenedor, después sumerjo toda mi mano y espero a que lo nanos se acoplen justamente en la  
>"Eminencia Hipotenar" pasando por el final del dedo 5 de mi mano, después de esperar los 30 segundos hasta que los nanos queden completamente acoplados a ella, hago lo mismo con mi otra mano. —Bueno ahora que ya han pasado 30 segundo por ambas manos voy a ver qué sucede a 1Km al norte de aquí. —Dijo Angiel<p>

≺≺Entonces Angiel comienza a caminar y a observar todo el panorama y se percata de que esta en la azotea de un edificio, ella se acerca al precipicio de esta. El Size Visión puede tener varias visiones tanto térmica, como nocturna etc. Además de tener un visión especial, la cual permite observar como está formado el poder, energía etc de un humano, es decir, que si se observa con esa visión a un humano promedio simplemente se observara el cuerpo de color negro con un contorno blanco alrededor de él, en cambio a una persona con habilidades y/o poderes de sus respectivas dimensiones, se le observara tal cual como está estipulado la formación de energía de esa Dimension

Bien, no puedo ver necesito estar en la parte más alta de este edificio —Dijo Angiel. Mientras se dirige a una pequeña viga de metal situado a unos 3 metros al lado derecho de ella, se sube y…

Vamos a ver… Puedo ver varios contornos blancos, son simplemente gente promedio. —¡Oh! Interesante, hay un contorno diferente… ¡No! Veo, dos. —Una de ellas está arriba de una viga de un edificio sin construir, pero la otra chica… Bueno, está en el suelo y la mira fijamente. —Pero… ¿Ella tiene algo cerca de sus orejas? ¡No! ¡¿Es una chica con orejas de gato…?! —Dijo Angiel sorprendida

≺≺Mientras tanto en la dimensión donde se encuentra Raizuke. El y Moka continúan mirando fijamente a Gyokuro mientras se preparan para atacarla, con el fin de quitarle el Rosario y así evitar que siga controlando a Alucard.

¡Mujer planta…! ¡Serás detenida, por nosotros dos! —Exclama Raizuke

¡Ya te dije como se llama! ¿No prestaste atención? —Replica Moka

¡Lo, se! Simplemente, me olvido de los nombres de personas, que no merecen la pena ser recodadas… —Dijo Raizuke

**(Sonríe) **Interesante —Dijo Moka. Mientras lo mira de reojo

Al parecer, mis ataques le hacen daño, solo hay que….. —Es interrumpida por Moka

El agua afecta a los vampiros, pero dudo que tengas tanto poder como para eliminar a Gyokuro y a Alucard juntos, con el agua que traes para luchar no será suficiente. —Dijo Moka

¿Traer? ¡Es parte de mi poder! —Replico Raizuke

¿Qué…? ¡No hay ninguna familia con esas características! —¡Eso no puede ser posible! —Dijo Moka

Te dije que te contaría los detalles, en cuanto acabemos con ella. —Dijo Raizuke  
>Bien déjame advertirte algo. —El Rosario que posee ella, es muy importante para mí, si vas a hacer un ataque primero arrebátale el Rosario. —Está demasiado frágil como para soportar un ataque. —Dijo<br>Moka

¡Entendido! Entonces yo…

≺≺ En ese momento Moka, golpea a Raizuke en el momento de una pequeña distracción y lo deja inconsciente

Te pido una disculpa Raizuke, no pienso arriesgar otra vida inocente, así que te dejare aquí, ¡Esto es entre ella! y ¡Yo! —Pero en verdad, agradezco tu ayuda. —Dijo Moka. Mientras observa a Raizuke en el suelo

¡Gyokuro! Esto acaba aquí y ahora, tomare mi Rosario, mi madre me amaba y me lo dio para protegerme. ¡Eso no te pertenece…! —¡Gyokuro todo termina aquí y ahora! —Dijo Moka

**(Sonríe)** Inténtalo… ¡Akashiya Moka!. —Pero mira, te propongo algo, ¿Te parece?. —Te ayudare a morir para recontrate con tu Madre… —**(En tono burlón)** A... ¿No se puede verdad? —Ya que ella está en el interior de Alucard y yo lo mantengo bajo control. —¡Que patética! Ella era tan fuerte como para estar a la par e incluso se dice que era la más fuerte de los 3 "Grande Señores Oscuros" —De verdad… ¡Que patética…! —Dijo Gyokuro. Mientras continua sonriéndole a Moka

¡Maldita! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi Madre! —Ella fue mucho mejor mujer que tú, incluso mi padre la amo más que a ti… —Dijo Moka. Mientas se prepara para atacarla

¡Mocosa, estúpida! —Deberías guarda silencio… No eres rival para mí ni mucho menos, tus patéticos amigos, que ya deben estar retorciéndose de dolor y Tsukune pronto, se convertirá en "Necrófago" —  
>Pero… ¡NO VIVIRAS PARA VOLVER A REPETIR ESAS PALABRAS!<p>

≺≺Gyokuro ataca a Moka con las ventosas de Alucard, Moka los esquiva y salta sobre ella y la comienza a lanzar golpes y patadas pero todos son repelidos por las ventosas que utiliza Gyokuro. En eso Moka logra conectar unos golpes a la cara de Gyokuro y llega a tocar el Rosario. Gyokuro no se inmuta con los ataques de Moka y en varias ocasiones le clava algunas ventosas a Moka pero ella se las quita rápidamente. En eso Gyokuro se percata de que Raizuke está en el suelo, se lanza sobre él y lo ataca con una de sus ventosas, Moka se da cuenta de esto y se dirige a toda velocidad para detener su ataque y la logra repeler pero ella no se percata de un ataque sorpresa por el suelo, 3 ventosas se dirigen hacia ella, llegando a su objetivo, clavándola y arrojándola hacia Raizuke.

≺≺Al momento de caer, Moka se percata de que Raizuke está consciente y que esta recostado de manera lateral mientras la mira fijamente y en eso él dice…

**(Sonriendo)** ¡Hola…! —¡¿Estas satisfecha?! ¿Intentabas demostrar algo? o ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Raizuke

**(Tose)** ¿Pero cómo…? —Yo use la suficiente fuerza como para matar a un humano promedio. —Te subestime… Pensé que eso era suficiente para noquearte. —Dijo Moka. Mientras continuaba en el suelo, aguantando el dolor del ataque de Gyokuro.

Por lo general, siempre esquivo ese tipo de ataques fácilmente, —¡Pero cuando confió! En ciertas personas, bajo mi guardia. —**(Se ríe)** —Es mi mal habito. De donde yo vengo me puede costar la vida y talvez esa sea la forma en la que yo muera. —Dijo Raizuke. Mientras mira las heridas y todo el daño que recibió el cuerpo de Moka

≺≺Pero en ese momento, Gyokuro se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia Moka y Raizuke. Pero con  
>Moka bastante dañada y Raizuke un poco mareado por el golpe recibido, ella los sorprende y…<p>

¡Adiós…! Moka. —Te recordare por lo que eras, una niña estúpida e incrédula a la que se le podía manipular de una manera tan patética. Pero… No te preocupes en cuanto logre mis objetivos matare a tu madre y te podrás rencontrar con ella. —Exclamo Gyokuro. —¡Deberías agradecérmelo! —Agrego después de unos segundos

Moka – **(Cierra los ojos)**

¡Tú generación es la siguiente! Disfrútala todo lo que puedas de esta vida… ¡Moka! —Dijo Touhou Fuhai

≺≺En ese momento se observa como Touhou Fuhai, apunto de desfallecer y con su ultimo aliento se coloca frente a Moka, la empuja fuera de la zona de ataque. Gyokuro conecta su ataque a Touhou Fuhai y la ventosa se clava en un punto crítico, que prácticamente lo deja muerto. Moka observa esto; en ese momento se enfurece y a toda velocidad le da un buen golpe a Gyokuro, que la mueve bastantes metros. Gyokuro contrataca con dos de sus ventosas pero Raizuke en un parpadeo las detiene con ambas manos

¡Hey…! Vas a estar bien. —¡Quédate aquí! ¡Resiste! —Exclamo Moka. Mientras observa las graves heridas que recibió Touhou Fuhai

Lamento… **(Tose)** —No poder volverte a ver en ese "Disfraz Legendario." —Dijo Touhou Fuhai.  
>Mientras mira fijamente a Moka<p>

**(Sonriendo)** Si te quedas aquí, tal vez me lo vuelva a poner. —Dijo Moka.

**(Sonríe)** ¿Tal vez? Eso no me ayudara a recuperarme… —Replico Touhou Fuhai

¿Si puedes hacer bromas? Es que ya debes estar mejor. —Dijo Moka

¡Jajá! No del todo pero lo intentare —¡Derrota a Gyokuro! Por lo que le hizo a tu madre y todos aquellos que cayeron por culpa suya, ¡Acaba con ella! —Replico Touhou Fuhai

No hables más, quédate aquí… —¡Me encargare de ella y recuperare mi Ros…! —Dijo Moka. Pero…

≺≺En ese momento se puede observar una ventosa dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero a una velocidad de reacción increíble… Raizuke la detiene a la mitad de su recorrido

¿¡Cuánto más tiempo seguirás conversando!? Además… —¿Tú te encargaras de ella? ¿Sola…? —Ya te dije, te ayudare a derrotarla. Con su derrota, al fin podre decirte los detalles del porque estoy aquí. —Dijo Raizuke

**(Silencio…)** —Nnn… ¡No! —Ya he metido en mis problemas a varios, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Yukari y Tsukune… Y ahora a Touhou Fuhai… —¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué soy deb…!?

≺≺Justo en ese momento, Raizuke suelta la ventosa que estaba deteniendo, esta continua su recorrido hacia ella, entonces cuando está a punto de impactar hacia el pecho de Moka…

**(Serio)** —Yo… Odio a las personas que perdieron la "Voluntad", "Fe", "Esperanza" y cualquier sinonimo de esas palabras, aunque son solo eso… ¡Palabras! —Pero... ¡Nunca deben de olvidarse!

**(Sonríe) **—¡Interesante! —Dijo Gyokuro. Entre dientes, al oír las palabras que Raizuke le dijo a Moka

Entonces… ¿Me equivoque contigo…? —Personas que pierden la determinación de seguir… No merecen la pena, ni prestarles atención. —¡Detenlo! Si no lo haces morirás, si lo esquivas impactara al viejo que está en el suelo… ¡Decidete!

**Hasta el capitulo 4**


End file.
